


Superbat Week Day 7: Mafia AU

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crime Boss Bruce Wayne, Crime Boss Clark Kent, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: The Bat of Gotham was picked apart when it came to his resources and men. Bribed, threatened, or persuaded to joining the likes of the Man of Steel from Metropolis who's been muscling in on his turf. Now it's come to a head, and Bruce is left with very little choice.I didn't do any of the other days but damn if I don't love a good mob tale :)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 36
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

The Bat hisses through clenched teeth, tilting his palm to see the damage done to his side. Blood gushed out and he quickly pressed his hand back over the bullet hole, grinding his mollies at the pressure while his vision swimmed between consciousness and unconsciousness. The wood, from the table he flipped and is currently taking cover behind, splinters and flies with the bullet that fazed it. The Bat flinches away, then tries to peek at his shooters. The Man of Steel's boys are lighting his whole office up in a blaze of firepower. Wayne gazes to his side, frowning at his Alpha son reloading his LWRCI 45 and unloading it on the intruders. The sputter of flashes and tapping of metal encompassing his hearing. The mob boss pants and frowns, trying to come up with a way out of this mess. But a lucky shot nicks his kid right in the skelp, making the youngest Wayne fall to the floor. "Damian!" Bruce bites through the pain and crawls to his boy.

"Hold your fire!" The chaos stops in an instant at the command while Bruce checks his son to see that the bullet only grazed him and the young man was already coming back to. "Wayne… Wayne! Is your boy alright?"

"What the Hell do you care!?" Groaning, he rips his suit shirt sleeve and presses it hard against his son's skull.

"Please_ is he alive?"

"Yes." The Bat answers, glaring at the table where he assumes the Steel Man is.

"Good, that means you might just accept my proposal."

"What are you talking about?"

"My father's been on my case for a long time now on two things. One, take over the Bat's territory. And two, to take a mate. I figure, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"I'd spit in your eye and send you to Kingdom-come if you weren't hiding behind your human shields!" Bruce retorts while fussing over his kid.

"I'm serious! Look at your predicament, Bat! You're damn lucky I'm offering this at all!"

"Why the Hell are ya!"

"Because I like ya, that's why." Bruce jerks around, colt 45 six shooter readied and aimed, to stare wide eye at Kal El standing in front of him with his hands up, "Come on, you're boy's head's cracked open, you're bleeding to death, you accept now and we can save both of you."

Bruce breathed heavily, sweating from the agony of his torn body. A small glance to his injured little boy however, has him chuckling without joy and slacks his pistol-holding arm, "You've already taken nearly all of my men to your team… even my son, Jason… now me." His head becomes woozy but doesn't stop the frustrating tears leaking out.

Before he hits the ground however, he's caught by Kal and the pain makes his mind a bit more clear when El squeezed the wound trying to bleed him dry, "I never meant to take him from you, Bat, he just came to me. But I swear I'm going to take good care of you and your kids." Nodding to his men to tend to Damian. "You'll be safe, you'll want for nothing, I promise, doll." Kissing the Omega's head as the wounded man fell to blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_"We're twenty more men down, father. Traitors to that 'Man of Steel' coward." Damian growled as he watched his dad going to the bar to grab himself a drink._

_Bruce takes the vodka out and pours it in the tallest shot glass, "I hand picked those men myself. And he was able to- nuts!" He swore, throwing the empty bottle to a corner, it shattered into a hundred pieces as Bruce downed the four ounce liquid in one swig. "This whole damn thing is giving me a headache!" Glancing to his son, he asks almost brokenly, "Do you want to join the Steel Man, too."_

_"Jason was a fool and isn't your real son!" Damian is insulted but still somewhat understanding of the question. "I'm not abandoning you, father."_

_The head of the family turns around, walks over to the young man and sets a firm hand on his son's shoulder, "I know. Thank you." Smiling sadly to his kid._

_Damian smirked back when a bullet ripped through the boy's head. Brains and blood splattered everywhere on Bruce and the man screamed in horror._

Bruce screamed in silent horror as he jolted from his bed only to immediately groan back to the soft mattress, "Dam… ian?" He whispered through his teeth. "Damian!" He yelled out of desperation.

"He's fine, doll." The Omega jerks to the Alpha coming through the doorway, making his way to sit at the edge of the bed. "Doc says he'll be up and at'em soon enough."

Bruce doesn't waste time fighting his protesting body to try and stand, "I need to see him, now."

El is already grabbing Wayne, hoping to settle him down, "Alright sugar, calm down."

"Calm down? You didn't watch your son get his head shot through!"

"I'm tellin ya, he's fin-"

**"I'll kill you with my bare hands!"**

The adults freeze and stare at the door, "Damian?" Bruce struggles to his feet. Kal helps him up and they both head to the door to see what's happening.

They open it to find Damian with a bandaged skelp fighting his older adopted brother Jason who's already looking like he lost, "I told you the old man's fine!"

"You're a Devil of a lair!" Swinging another right hook straight at Jay's left eye.

"Hey! That's enough, you two!" The Omega leaps off the Alpha and gets between his boys.

"Father!" The youngest Alpha stops while Jason snides away.

Bruce grabs his blood son into a massive embrace, squeezing him close, "Thank God you're alive." He whispers.

"I'm alright, father." Damian hesitantly hugs back.

Todd fums, "Yeah, your little Hellspawn is as good as gold." And starts walking away.

Bruce turns around, "Jason, wait."

"To Hell with you both!" The angry young man retorts.

"Show him respect, you-"

"Damian, not now. Please, jus_" Knees gave up and his son catches him just in time.

"Father!"

"I'm ok, I'm just not at full strength yet." The Omega tries to reassure.

As Damian and another of the Steel Man's men goes to assist Bruce, Kal goes to find Jason leaning against the wall out of sight from the others, "Not easy seeing him again, is it?"

"Didn't you say you were going to kill him?" The younger Alpha avoids the question.

"I was, but then I realized that I really do like him. At least better then the Omegas I've met so far."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that all of the men you stole from him were getting restless, or a lot of the old families having more respect for that hussy then you?" The boy glared.

"Maybe a little bit of those too, among other things." Kal smirked. "Oh, by the way, we let you _say_ a lot about Bruce in the past. But," He walks closer to the other, then suddenly sends a blow to Jason's guts, making him topple over the steel fist coughing his air out. The Head Alpha leans in to whisper in the man's ear, "Now that Bruce is going to be my mate, I expect you show some respect to your Omega mama, got it?" His voice dripped with sinister promise. The young man nods with grinding teeth. "Good boy." Shoving the boy back to the wall, Kal goes back to check on his soon to be mate. Jason stares with fire eyes at Kal's retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this...
> 
> Key word being _might_.


End file.
